Forgotten
by Cadissy-Kun
Summary: Ivan has always been alone. He's never had even a friend who didn't work for him. But after one world meeting, Ivan met Matthew Williams- The love of his life. Because of an accident, Ivan gains friends, happiness, and most of all.. Love.
1. The Meeting

Forgotten

Chapter 1: The meeting

Ivan Braginski was used to being alone. All his life others had been afraid of him because of his scary personality. He's never had friends, in fact, the only people around him are his servants, and their even scared of him. Even though he tries to smile and be kind, others still reject him. Ivan knows that others probably wont accept him. This makes Ivan terribly lonely.

One early January morning, Ivan sits in his large room, getting ready for another worthless world meeting. "This is so annoying" he thought "We may start off good but once every one starts fighting over something compleatly irrelevant, the only one who can make anyone shut up is Ludwig, no?". He sighed. Ivan thought it was stupid that he was even invited. He'll just sit in his chair and watch as everyone fights, then look down sadly once their yelled at by that scary german. Something confused Ivan. Ludwig was just as scary as he was, maybe even more, and yet.. He's much more respected and liked by the others. Why was that? Ivan shrugged. "It's probably that Feliciano guy... Since he hangs all over Ludwig I guess people think he's not evil or anything". He looked down. He longed for a friend like Feliciano. One that wouldn't be scared of him, or betrey him. Just then his servant, Toris, walked in with Ivans large white coat in his hands. "Y-Your coat sir.. I think you'll need it. I-Its a bit cold out." He said, trembling. Ivan just looked over at him, then smiled. "Thank you Toris. Your very kind" He took the coat from his servant, then reached to pet the small mans head. Toris winced, looking away. Ivan saw this, pulling his hand away. "Sorry" He mumbled. Toris looked at Ivan, then quickly left the large room, still shaking. Ivan sighed, pulling on his coat. He headed out of his room, looking at the floor. He really didnt want to go. Seeing everyone fighting around him was much worse than it was to sit alone in the snow of his own country, which he did often.

He waved a half-hearted goodbye to his servants, then left the large house and headed for the world meeting. The drive there was long and boring, but the entrace to the building was horrid. Others hurried in quickly, afraid to even touch Ivan, mumbling about curses and violence. Ivan expected this. He slowly walked in and sat in his chair and looked away at the empty chair beside him. He knew no one would sit beside him. No one ever had. People got nervous just looking at him. The meeting was, as expected, unsuccessful. Francis said something perverted to Arthur, Alfred got pissed, the whole room burst out into a fight, Feliciano got scared and waved his white flag, and Ludwig screamed at everyone to shut up and the meeting just went on from there. Just before another fight broke out, Ivan just stood and walked out of the room. "I feel sick.. There'll be another meeting..no?" He smiled and the whole room shuttered. His smile faded and he left the room. He actualy did feel sick. Sick of all those assholes who rejected him because of his strange personality. He started to run toward to door. He needed to get out. Just then, Ivan ran into something. Ivan stumbled back and saw a small blonde man that had fallen to the floor. "Ow.. Jeeze.." The man said. "I-I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going.. Are you okay?" Ivan yelled, reaching out his hand. The man lifted his head and took Ivan's hand. "Thank you.. I'm fine." The man smiled. Ivan blushed, looking into the mans gentle blue eyes. "What a beautiful face..." He thought. He was the most beautiful man Ivan had ever seen.


	2. Sympathy

Forgotten

Chapter 2: Sympathy

Ivan just stared at the man for a moment. He had never seen him before. Was he a new country? He didn't know. He slowly pulled up the man but wouldn't let go of his hand. "I'm really sorry I ramed into you.. I was just scared. And I didn't really see you..." He rambled nervously. This was his first convorsation with someone other than his servant. "Its fine.. Really.. Most people don't see me.. I feel like I'm invisible." The man said, smiling sadly. "How could anyone not see such a beautiful man? I'm sure I didnt see him because I was stuck in my own thoughts... Had I been paying attention I probably would have seen him." Ivan thought. "So whats your name?" Ivan asked, looking into the mans hypnotic eyes. "M-Matthew... Matthew Williams..." Matthew said, shyly. "Ah, I'm Ivan Bragin-" Ivan began, but Matthew interupted him. "A-ah.. I'm sorry but I already know your name Ivan.. I've known you for a while now. I mean.. I have always sat beside you in these meetings you know. I was rushing here because I was late.." Matthew said. Ivan just stared at him. "Impossible!" he thought. "No one ever sits next to me! I always sit alone!". Matthew just looked at him, his deep blue eyes seemingly staring right through him. He was gorgeous. Ivan blushed and looked away. "T-Their fighting again.. So its pointless to go in now.. Matthew.." Ivan stuttered. "Again? Even After Ludwig yelled at them? Geeze.. These guys never learn do they?" Matthew laughed. "Ivan looked over at him. "Is this guy seriously not afraid of me..? But he knows who I am... Maybe he's just tricking me.." He thought.

"Well since theres no reason to join the meeting now that everyone is arguing, why don't we take a walk?" Matthew said, smiling. Ivan blinked, realizing that Matthew was still there. "A walk?" Ivan said. He'd never been asked to go out before. Even just a walk made him a little nervous. "Sure! Come on.. They wont miss us in there anyways." Matthew said, grabbing Ivan's hand and pulling him out of the building. He was right. "Of course no one would miss me... but him..." Ivan looked over Matthew again. He still couldn't believe that he'd never been able to see him before. He was so beautiful. As they left the building, they entered the snow covered garden. Ivan loved flowers. They were the only things that would stay around him. "I love flowers.." Matthew said, looking out over the snow "Their so pretty. I don't see them very often.. My country is often cold and flowers dont grow well...". Matthew sighed. Ivan looked down in shame. How could he ignroe such a wonderful existance? Matthew seemed like the only saine country in the whole world. He was calm, intelegant, and very beautiful. His light blonde hair shined softly in the glow of the snow. So beautiful. "I'm sorry.." Ivan said. "For not seeing you.. I'm sorry. I was stupid.. no?" Ivan looked up at Matthew who only shook his head. "Its fine. No one can see me... not even my own twin brother. He's forgotten about me. I'm happy though... that I have someone that can see me. And I'll wait for the day.. that I can talk to my brother again." Matthew said with a sad smile. "You... you must really love your brother. I mean.. you wait for him to notice you even though most people cant see you.." Ivan said akwardly. Ivan had two siblings, so it wasn tlike he didnt know what it was like to have one.. he just never felt that much love for a sibling. His Older sister, Katyuha, was afraid of hima nd often ignored him or ran away from him. And his younger sister, Natalia, was obsessed with him. Really, he was afraid that she would kill him so he couldnt ever leave her. She calls her obsession "love" but Ivan already knew that it was sympathy. No one could ever love a scary monster like Ivan. 


	3. Friend

Forgotten

Chapter 3: Friend

"Do you have any friends?" Matthew said, pulling Ivan back to attention. "Oh.. Uh.. No... I don't." Ivan mumbles. "I knew it" he thought. "He's only here to make fun of me". Ivan looked over at Matthew, who smiled brightly. "Really? Me either! Why dont we be friends? You seem very nice, and you cans see me so.." Matthew said, his gentle blue eyes looking right into Ivan's own violet eyes. Ivan could feel his cheeks get hot. "S-sure! I-I-I'd love to be you're friend.." Ivan said with a smile. Ivan quickly covered his mouth. Even he knew how scary his smile looked. "Don't cover it!" Matthew yelled, taking Ivan's hand and pulling it softly off his mouth. "Your smile is wonderful... just like a sunflower" He said, smiling at the thought. Ivan's face turned bright red. "I.. Uhm... T-Thank you.." He looked down, his face getting redder by the second. "I uh.. I've got to get home now. Thank you for you're time M-Matthew!" Ivan said, running off quickly. Matthew watched, sighing. "I guess its just me and you Mr. Kumajirou." He said, looking down at his polor bear. "Who are you?" the bear replied. Matthew just sighed again, looking away. "Nevermind.." He said.

Ivan drove home, his face still blushed. "H-How could he say such a thing? 'Your smile if wonderful... just like a sunflower' W-what a joke! Even I know its a lie.." Ivan thought. But not even he could deny how happy this comment made Ivan. No one had ever complimented him before. He was so happy. "He was so beautiful.. Especially those eyes of his..." Ivan said, dreaming of Matthew's face. "For someone as beautiful as him to say somthing like that about a demons smile... He must be so kind.". Ivan pulled up to his large house, huming a happy tune to himself. "You seem in a really good mood today sir.." said Raivis, another one of Ivan's servants. "I made a friend today." Ivan said. He could feel his shudder. "T-Thats good sir.." Raivis said. Ivan knew that Raivis probably thought him to be mad. Or maybe that Ivan just imagining a friend because of his utter loneliness. But it was okay. Ivan could care less. He had a friend.


	4. Darkness

Forgotten

Chapter 4: Darkness

Ivan sighed, walking up to his room. Dispite his good mood, he still couldn't handle the pain that his servants brought to him because of their fear. He sat down in a large chair by the window and watched the slowly falling slow. How he hated the snow. He dispiesed the snow. It looks so pure, so wonderful... yet it caused such painful memories to come to mind. He heard others complain about their countries... their complaints about stupid things. Ivan longed to kill those people. "At least you're county isn't covered such a horrible thing such as snow." Ivan said to himself quietly. He turned away from the window and pulled out a scarf he had been knitting. With a sigh, he continued with his knitting. "Those idiots... If I could kill every one of them... I would. So annoying." he mummbled. This wasn't the first time he had ever thought about killing the others. He actually thought about it often. He smiled at the thought of their scared, dying faces. "First it'd be that stupid American... all that talk about being a hero... he'd just a little kid. He needs to stop dreaming and take things seriously. It'd be really fun... I bet... to beat him senslessly with a fauset." Ivan sighed again, thinking it over. Ofcourse he wouldn't really do something like that. No matter how much he wanted to. Ivan somehow let his mind wander over to Matthew again. He had only met him today...why was it that he trusted him so much? "_He's only going to betray you, Ivan." _A voice deep in his mind said. "_Thats all anyone is going to do. No one really wants to be you're friend. Matthew is most likely a spy or something. Sent to gather all of your secrets, then let all of the others use them against you." _It continued. "S-shut up. Matthew isn't like that." Ivan mummbled. "_How do you know, Ivan? You've only met him today. You've never seen his face before in you're life! And look at how fast you became friends... True friends don't become friends so easily like that. He's obviously trying to trick you. Trust me, Ivan, He's only going to build you up, make you happy, then he's going to tear you down. Betray you, then laugh in you're face. Just like Yao. Remember how much you liked him? Remember what he said to you, that day? Do you remember WHO made up that stupid plan? You're being tricked Ivan. End this before it starts." _The voice said. Ivan looked down at the floor, shaking in anger. "Y-Yao was different. Don't group Matthew with someone like him.." he mummbled. "_Stop arguing Ivan. We both know I'm right." _the voice scoffed. Ivan quickly punched the wall next to the window, being wary of the glass. "I told you to shut up!" he screamed. He didn't hear the voice again after that.

Soon after that, Toris walked into Ivan's room nervously. "A-are you alright sir...? I heard a loud crash and I came up to make you sure you were alright." He said, looking Ivan over with worried eyes. Proabaly worried for his own saftly. "Yes, Toris... I'm fine." Ivan said with a sigh. He put his hand on the arm rest, looking away. He then turned his head to look at Toris, then gave him a smile. He knew damn well how much it scared Toris to see him smile. He didn't care. "Don't worry about me. I'm just knitting, see?" He held up his nearly-finished scarf. "I-I see sir... Well the three of us are down stairs incase you need anything, alright?" Toris quickly turned to leave. He knew somethingwas wrong and he was NOT going to get mixed up in it. Ivan looked away, not bothing to watch him leave. He turned his attention over to the dent in the wall he left. "Ahh... I'll have to have them fix that." he said to himself as he stood up. That stupid voice. It knew all the things to say to make him mad. Ivan knew that Matthew probably didn't really like him... but what could he do? He was so lonely... Ivan then heard a knock on his door. "Sir.. Natalia is here to see you." Toris said quietly through the door. "Oh... wonderful..." Ivan said with a long sigh.


	5. Marriage

(I'm so sorry for late post! I've been busy with my other story and I got into a slump about this one! I'm no good at Natalia... sorry if this seems rushed! OH! and thanks for the reviews! They mean alot, so.. keep 'em comming! x3)

Forgotten

Chapter 5: Marriage

Ivan dreaded the thought of his sister comming over for a visit. It's not like he hated her or anything, he just had a hard time talking to her. She was always talking about how they should get married and that they'd make a wonderful country together. The thought of marrying her made him sick. Again, it's not like he hated her, its just.. well she was his sister. Marrying her would be incest. That totally turned Ivan off of the idea. "Big brother, may I come in?" a kind, feminine voice said though Ivan's huge door. Ivan just ignored her. He couldn't deal with her right now. Really, all he wanted right now was to be alone. "Big brother?" she said again. "Just go away..." Ivan mummbled. Ivan could hear his sister banging on the door. "Ivan..! If you don't open this door right now... I'll rip it off with my own hands! I'll show you that a mear door cannot hold back our love...!" She yelled. Ivan knew that she really would. She's done it before, she'd do it again. Ivan sighed and opened the large door and quickly avoided a hug so tight, it'd nearly kill him. "What do you want?" Ivan said with the annoience in his voice clear to hear. "I've just come to check on my soon-to-be husband. It's been so long since I've seen you! And we need to talk about marriage..." She rambled. "Stop it with the marrige. You're my sister, yes? It's really weird to think about marrying my dear sister!" Ivan shouted. He didn't mean to sound so rude about it, but that voice he heard earlier had already upset him. He couldnt handle his sister's fake love right now. He glanced at his sister, only to see a small, sad expression on her face. As soon as she noticed his glance, she acted as if she never heard his statement. "Whats wrong, Ivan? Were those other countries mean to you again? I'll go kill them for you.. if you like.." Her voice trailed off, as she walked over to Ivan. He blushed. "D-don't treat me like a child.. I can handle my own problems, Natalia." Ivan said, harshly. He could feel his sister stare at him for a while. The silance seemed to go on forever. "I see..." she said, finally breaking the akward silence. "Well.. I guess you're in too bad of a mood to talk right now. I'll just go visit Katyusha... Good bye Brother." Natalia turned and left, shutting the large door. Ivan just sighed, unsure of what to do.

That night was the longest, sleepless night of Ivan's life. The voices words rang in his ears, clear as day... _"He's only going to betray you, Ivan." _he remembered. _"No one really wants to be you're friend."_ Ivan turned over, staring at the hole he made in the wall. "No one.. really wants to be my friend.." He mummbled. "Why would anyone want to be my friend..". Ivan felt something he hadn't felt in the longest time. The feeling of wanting to cry. He hadn't wanted to cry since Yao had turned against him. Ivan really wanted to believe Matthew wasn't like them... but the voice had a point. They had become "friends" much too fast. And there was no way that he had really been there beside him this while time.. Ivan would have noticed such a gorgeous face. Ivan blushed thinking of him. The voice was right.. such a beautiful person could never truely want to get close to a monster him without an initial goal. It was.. impossible. Ivan eventually drifted off to sleep. His dreams of his memories of the past.


End file.
